


Art Deco

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advice Giving, Blow Jobs, Jake is a good bro, Kind Stranger, M/M, Meaningful conversations, Night Clubs, One Night Stands, Pining, Pre-Relationship, helpful stranger, slight angst, steve hasnt confessed his feelings yet, steve tries a one night stand, steve tries to forget about his feelings for tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Steve tries to forget about his steadily increasing desire, body and soul, for Tony Stark. He figures getting with a stranger will do the trick, and goes looking for one late at night. Steve can't bring himself to go through with it though, and accepts the truth: His heart belongs to Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468745
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	Art Deco

**Author's Note:**

> Took a while to figure out how to write this one, but I knew I wanted to. Poor Steve can't get over Tony's pretty face. Let👏 him 👏smash!

_‘What the hell are you doing here?’_ Steve thought to himself, staring into a dirty public bathroom mirror. The glass shook a little with the intensity of the music playing on the other side of the wall. Through the harsh fluorescent yellow light, he could see flashing neon filtering in under the door. He didn’t look horrible, but he didn’t look great either. He couldn’t remember how much he actually drank to get to this point. It took forever to even reach a buzz, and he was a little past that now. It didn’t matter. He still couldn’t silence his brain, couldn’t get over the emptiness in his heart, the desperation that filled every fiber of being, down to his fingertips.

God, how did it come to this? _When_ did it come to this? When had he gone from seeing Tony as a teammate, as a friend, to something more? When did his heart decide that it was set on Tony Stark, and nothing else? It was cruel, really. The path to friendship wasn’t easy. He remembered their arguments, the hatred, and the frustration. Lately all of that had been absent. They agreed more often than not. Missions were almost a breeze. They spent so much time together, more than he could imagine when he agreed to move into the Tower. His heart skipped a beat in the brunet’s presence. His mouth would run dry, and his stomach flipped. Contentment washed over him whenever the scientist smiled at him, when those beautiful brown eyes were turned in his direction. God, Steve could just drown in them. They were so expressive, and deep, and he could stare at them for hours.

A second of Tony’s attention far outweighed an hour of anyone else’s, and it was terrifying, and overwhelming. Steve had never felt like that about anyone. He loved Peggy, still missed her honestly, but this was completely different. It was easy, and hard at the same time. He longed to touch Tony, to hold him close, to feel his body beneath his fingertips. He wanted more than the casual touches. A pat on the shoulder had long since become unsatisfactory. He wanted the brunet to be his, to belong to him. He wanted to share all of himself with Tony, to say he loved him, and to be loved in return. He was sick with the want, with the loneliness. Being in the same room was nearly unbearable these days, knowing that his wish could never come true.

The truth was: Steve was a coward. Tony was beautiful, and wealthy and powerful. He had the world at his feet, and Steve knew he could never be enough for someone like that. Tony would laugh at him, insult him, or maybe even be disgusted with the possibility of Steve having feelings for him. It could ruin their friendship, leave a stain on their relationship that he could never wipe away. Where would that leave the team? How could they continue to function, if their leaders had lost their synergy, and it was all Steve’s fault? Steve had never been good about this sort of thing. Hell, he didn’t even get to properly confess to Peggy before it was too late. He thought about confessing sometimes. He thought about picking himself up by the bootstraps and just blurting it out, but he could never find the words. How could he tell Tony how much he _wanted_ , how much he _needed_ him, in more ways than he could count? God, _could_ he even explain it? He wasn’t sure. It didn’t make sense. But maybe love was like that. Maybe it didn’t have to make sense. That didn’t make it any easier to carry though, especially right now.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing at this club. He just couldn’t sit in the Tower anymore. He’d come dangerously close to admitting it all today. After a sparring session in the training room ended with he and Tony in a… _suggestive_ position, it was practically impossible for the soldier to carry on normally. Tony had been two seconds away from discovering his erection, and that would’ve been disastrous. Steve had already jacked off, _twice_ , to the memory, and whatever cruel images his mind could conjure: Tony bent over his bike, fixing it up, Tony at the pool, deliciously tan and mouthwatering in his swim shorts, Tony pressed against the wall, with Steve’s hands locked on his hips, Tony in bed, with Steve’s name on his lips and his face flushed as Steve pounded into his tight—

Fuck, that wasn’t good to think about now. But he’d ended up out here for a reason, and that reason was: relief. Maybe if Steve tried forgetting about Tony, if he tried being with someone else, he could move on. He hoped that it was just a passing phase, a crush and nothing more, and that anyone could easily take Tony’s place in his heart. He wasn’t so sure that was possible though.

Steve sighed, brushed a hand through his hair and inspected himself in the mirror once more. He’d been here for at least an hour already, and couldn’t seem to loosen up. He’d barely danced, or spoken with anyone. It was dark enough in the place that no one really recognized him, or if they did, they kept their mouths shut, which he was thankful for. Nursing drink after drink was exhausting though, and he’d come to the bathroom to question his life choices. Now though, the fish tank’s worth of alcohol was finally doing its job, and he felt a little more careless. His brain was a little more scattered, less laser-focused on the thought of Tony and instead incoherently drifting here and there, with Tony as an unfortunate interlude.

Somehow Steve found himself back out on the dance floor. He didn’t recognize the song, but how could he? Dance music wasn’t really his style. The flashing colors of the lights hurt his eyes a little, so he closed them for a second, swayed to the beat of the music until someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hey there big guy, come here often?”

Steve’s eyes snapped open. His eyes settled on someone in front of him, and for a second he was filled with confusion. The guy in front of him, well, at first glance, he looked like Tony. The same dark hair and eyes, a playful smile on his lips, and facial hair to match. Steve blinked at him in confusion, and fear almost, like he’d been caught here somehow. But when he took a second look, when he focused his tired eyes, he knew that it wasn’t Tony. This guy was younger, maybe late 20s, early 30s, and the curve of his nose was different. His lower lashes weren’t as long as Tony’s, didn’t sweep over his cheeks enticingly, didn’t hold deep secrets that left Steve tossing and turning all night.

He was pretty though, and had a nice body, Steve saw when his blues drifted downward. The soldier could tell by his relaxed posture that he’d had a bit to drink, and he could smell a mix of cocktails on his breath even from here. He seemed patient though, as Steve looked him over, and it took the blond an embarrassing amount of time to realize he’d been asked a question.

“Not really,” Steve managed, glancing down at his drink. “You?”

“Not that often,” the stranger replied, moving a little closer. “But I might, if I’ll see you here.”

He was clearly interested in Steve. The blond didn’t know how to take it. This was why he came out here, wasn’t it? To flirt and mess around with a stranger, to try and take his mind off of Tony. But this stranger was doing the exact opposite for him. His gestures were similar, and his appearance too. His voice was higher, with a hint of a southern accent, but under the cover of the loud music, it was similar enough. Steve managed little more than a laugh, feeling self conscious and out of place. This was so weird. What was he doing?

The stranger took it in stride. He smiled up at Steve. “You the shy kind, huh? How’d you end up here?”

“Just…running away from my problems, I guess,” the soldier replied. That was true enough.

“Aren’t we all?” the brunet sighed wistfully. He set a hand on Steve’s forearm. The blond didn’t pull away. “Tell you what: How about I buy you another drink and we can forget about our problems together?”

“Yeah. That’d be nice,” Steve found himself saying. Some part of him wondered if he was making a mistake, but he came out here for a reason, and chickening out now would just make him feel worse. Even if the guy looked kind of like Tony. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Jake,” the stranger replied, clinking his glass against Steve’s. “Let’s have some fun, huh?”

Somewhere along the way, Steve ended up in Jake’s tiny studio apartment, pressed against the bed with the pretty brunet’s tongue down his throat. It was nice; he was a good kisser, and plenty enthusiastic, and he led Steve on through it all. Steve wasn’t entirely inexperienced, but he was a little rusty. When was his last date anyway? He was still working for SHIELD, he thought. Either way, it was nice to be led, especially when he was feeling the way he was.

Jake had been more interested in dancing and telling jokes throughout the night than truly getting to know Steve, which was fine by the soldier. He didn’t like to talk about himself that much, and it meant that they were both aware that this wasn’t a reoccurring thing. This was just one night of fun(hopefully) and they would go their separate ways in the morning. Why did that leave him feeling so nervous? Thankfully that settled with time, and he loosened up a bit, focused on the physical.

Steve wasn’t sure if his date even knew who he was or not; had they talked about it? He wasn’t sure. The only thing he was sure of now was the growing erection in his jeans, the low heat hanging in his stomach. His hands settled on the stranger’s waist as the brunet placed a kiss to his jaw. Jake could feel Steve’s erection pressing against his stomach, and he was more than happy about it.

“Should I suck you off, darlin’? Gonna let me taste that big cock of yours?”

Steve exhaled sharply, and nodded. “Okay,” he said. His temperature seemed to rise a thousand degrees.

Jake pulled back and smiled, reached down to unzip Steve’s jeans. He did so with haste, obviously eager to get to it, and Steve complied, pulled his pants down enough for the brunet to pull his dick out. Steve’s heart beat erratically as unfamiliar hands closed around his shaft. Despite himself, he leaked a little. He supposed his cock didn’t care who was handling it, as long as it felt good. His heart? Well, that was another story.

He wanted this, didn’t he? This was what he came here for. He came to let out his frustration, to try and trick his heart into giving up, to move on. Why did he feel so nervous then? Why was there a twinge of fear in his stomach that made him question all of this? He looked up at Jake. The brunet’s hair was a little disheveled from their make out session, and his eyes were a little hazy.

In the low light of the bedroom, he looked incredibly like Tony.

Steve didn’t have time to spare another thought before warm lips wrapped around the tip of his length, and a shudder went through him. He couldn’t help but chase that heat, bucked his hips up into Jake’s mouth. Jake was a little sloppy with it, and more than once his teeth got in the way, but it was still good, and the blond found himself giving in entirely, pleasure leading the way.

“Fuck,” Steve gasped, voice low, and Jake laughed a little, sending vibrations down his shaft. “Oh my god, oh…jesus, I—“

Jake swallowed him down to the root, bobbed up and down as Steve fucked into his throat. Steve wasn’t sure if he was stroking himself too, if he was enjoying this, or what he was really doing. Steve’s eyes were screwed shut, and he felt warm all over. His senses were heightened, and he focused on the feeling of Jake’s mouth, the brush of his facial hair against his groin. 

Tony had facial hair. Was this how it would feel? Would Tony’s mouth be so warm and tight? Would he groan a little as he sucked Steve off, gag on it like this guy was doing? Or would he be so skilled, so amazing that he could get Steve off with precision, without breaking a sweat?

How would Tony taste in return? How heavy was his cock, how would it feel in Steve’s hands? How would it feel to fuck Tony, to make love to him and hear his own name escape those damn beautiful lips with desperate sighs? Would he scream Steve’s name as he came, or would he whimper and shake? How many times could he cum? Which way would he like it? Against the wall, or on the bed, or in the shower? Would he offer himself up to Steve like a present to be unwrapped, or would he take what he wanted from the soldier with heat and determination, like out on the battlefield?

How good would it feel to fuck Tony Stark?

Steve’s imagination was getting away from him. He could see it all now, imagined it like he always did, and it was almost too much. He could feel himself climbing up that peak, arousal running through him hot and fierce. He could almost hear the phantom moaning in his ears, saw the scientist in his mind’s eye, flushed and pliant, lips wrapped around his dick.

Steve’s hips bucked up again, spurred on by his vision, and despite himself his hands settled in Jake’s hair. He whimpered a little, couldn’t help more words from spilling out. He was almost there. Damn, it was good. The heat was consuming him, sharp and fast, and it was welcome. Steve’s breathing was quickened, and he felt like he’d run a mile, and was inches from coming apart. _God_ , he wanted it, needed it. Just a little more, just a little more, and he would come undone. “Oh god, oh _god_ Tony—“ he groaned.

Steve’s arousal recoiled as if he’d been struck by lightning. No. This was wrong, this was _weird._ He was here, getting a blowjob from a stranger that looked like Tony, and he had just called his name? Poor Jake was here, unaware, and interested in Steve, and he was using the guy to help along some kind of fantasy? It was wrong. It was terrible. What kind of fucked up person would do that, would take advantage like that?

Steve snatched his hands back, and Jake pulled off of his length, wiped the spit from his lips. He didn’t seem particularly offended, merely amused. “Did you forget my name already?” he joked, voice gravelly.

The soldier took in a harsh breath, looked up at the other man. There must have been fear or something in his eyes, because Jake’s expression turned serious.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m…” Steve hesitated. He felt like he was going to be sick, in more ways than one. His stomach roiled, and his mind reeled, but most of all, he felt a horrible sense of longing in his heart, one that he’d tried to ignore for a long time. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

Jake sat back, shook his head. “Hey, it’s all good honey. Just tell me it wasn’t because my dick sucking is horrible.”

Steve felt embarrassed. “No, no,” he protested. His cock throbbed between his legs, but the last thing on his mind now was an orgasm. “It’s not your fault. I just… I’ve got a lot going on, and I can’t really—“

“It’s fine.”

“I’m really sorry. I am.”

Jake waved his hand nonchalantly. “It’s fine, really. If you’re not having fun, then I’m not having fun.”

Steve’s gaze softened in thanks. His shoulders dropped a little, but whether from relief or shame he couldn’t say.

Jake looked him over once more. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Steve replied. He thought it over, and sighed. “Yes.”

The brunet smiled a little, and got comfortable on the bed next to him. He waited expectantly.

Steve tucked himself back in his pants, pulled them up and settled. He heaved another sigh, trying to figure out where to start. “So, there’s this guy…”

“Oof, who coulda guessed?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “The thing is…we’re coworkers, and friends. We’ve been working together for a while now. We used to argue all the time. I couldn’t stand to be in the room with him for more than 10 minutes when we met. Now though, I…Every time I’m with him I just, I _feel_ so much and…I wish I could tell him what he means to me.”

“Why can’t you?” Jake asked. It wasn’t patronizing. He was just trying to understand.

“The team depends on us working together. I’m…I’m afraid that he’ll hate me, or won’t want to be around me anymore if he finds out how I feel. I’m afraid of ruining everything.”

“What makes you think you’ll ruin everything? You ever think that maybe he’d like you back?”

The blond shook his head. “He could have anyone he wanted, literally. There’s no way he’d want to be with me.”

Jake leaned over to his nightstand to take a sip from his bottle of water. “I doubt that. You’re gorgeous, sugar, and you seem like a big ol’ sweetheart to me. You should just tell him how you feel.”

“And what if I do? What do I do if he says no?”

The brunet thought on that for a moment, crinkled the plastic bottle in his hands. “Well, if y’all are such good friends to begin with, it shouldn’t matter to him. Everything should carry on as normal.”

Steve considered that, tried to take it to heart. Maybe Jake was right. Maybe it could be okay. Maybe he could work up the courage to say something soon.

Some of the discomfort lodged in his chest dissipated a little, and he felt like he could breathe easier. Maybe coming out here hadn’t been a mistake after all. Maybe this was what he needed: an open ear from someone on the outside, someone who didn’t know all the details.

“Thanks,” Steve said, smiling a little. “I needed to hear that.”

“Glad to help,” Jake replied, smiling back.

“I should get out of your hair. I’ve ruined your night enough,” the soldier said, moving to get off the bed.

“Hey, seriously, don’t sweat it. I like helping people out. Besides, I got to kiss Captain America and see his dick. Don’t think most people get that privilege.”

Steve stopped in his tracks, flabbergasted. He turned to look at Jake, eyes wide. “You knew the whole time?”

“Sweetie, how could I not know? _Look at you_. How many 6’2” angelic blond beefy boys named Steve do you think are running around the city?”

The soldier had to shrug in agreement there. A new kind of panic spread over him though, about what they had talked about. He didn’t want any of that information getting out. “I’d really appreciate if you wouldn’t—“

“My lips are sealed, sugar. I don’t like to kiss and tell, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. Your secret’s safe with me, Cap.”

“Thank you. I mean that.”

“My pleasure,” Jake replied. Despite himself, Steve leaned over and placed a chaste thankful kiss to Jake’s cheek.

Their goodbye was friendly and comforting, surprisingly lacking the awkwardness Steve expected, despite the shame he still felt bubbling beneath the surface. He thought about it all in the cab ride home, staring out the window at the rain-slick streets and the lights reflecting in them. He could never have anticipated what the night would bring. He was more at peace now though, resolute in accepting his feelings. He wasn’t sure when exactly he would work up the courage to confess his feelings to Tony. He was still afraid of the results. Steve routinely faced fear though, stared it directly in the face, so he knew he could take the leap, trust himself, when the time came. And if Tony didn’t feel the same way? Well, Steve would just have to survive, like he always did.

Maybe he did feel the same way though. Maybe they could be together, and Steve could have his wish come true. Maybe the cold seat in the cab next to him could be occupied by Tony one day, and he could see those dark eyes filled with love, with happiness, and he could lean over, cradle the scientist’s handsome face in his hands and kiss him softly.

Steve held on to that thought, that fantasy, and let it carry him up to his floor of the Tower and to bed.

He never did see Jake again, but the kind man received a gift basket with authentic Avengers paraphernalia the next morning, which he proudly displayed in his little apartment, to the amazement and jealousy of his future partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't get any weird ideas or arguments about cheating or something, they're not even together here so there's no reason to guilt trip Steve about fooling around with someone. Probably goes without saying but my brain warned me to say it anyway.
> 
> Also Jake is MVP! Imagine like a month later when the news finally breaks that Cap and Iron Man are a couple and he's like "I knew it! I knew they'd get together!"
> 
> Imagine the power of being able to say "I sucked Captain America's dick once." Incredible.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
